What a Mission Can Cause p2
by kikifan21
Summary: how did Neji find his love for Tenten? read and find out
1. Mission

**I had gotten a request for a sequel to what a mission can cause only with how Neji found out his love for Tenten, this is going to be multi-chapter so here's the first chap!**

* * *

><p>"I can't thank you enough for accepting this mission," Ryuunosuke said, bowing to his two body guards at the village gate.<p>

"No problem, it's our job," a girl with her long brown hair wrapped tightly in two buns on her head said.

"Though, I am wondering, are you really being targeted by so many ninja that you need two body guards?" a white eyed boy asked.

"Just extra precaution, the information I must bring to Amegakure (Hidden Rain), is very important if I don't deliver it, there may be more war," Ryuunosuke replied, lines of stress marked the middle aged man's face.

"Don't pry, Neji, besides, we work the best together," the girl added, smiling.

"Let's get going, it will take us at least to days to get to the village," Neji ordered, as the three headed off on what would be one of their hardest missions.

* * *

><p>Not too long before the Fourth Great Shinobi War, scratch that, it was actually even before Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki attacked Konoha. Neji and Tenten were seventeen, Tenten having learned of her feelings for her teammate about three or four years before, but when did Neji learn about his feelings? At the age of seventeen he has noticed that he feels different around his teammate than when he was around other girls, however, even geniuses don't know everything.<p>

* * *

><p>In order to keep their traveling a secret, the group traveled through the forest instead of the main road. While Neji was scanning the area, Tenten was making conversation with their client. "So, how long have you been a team with Hyuga-sama?" Ryuunosuke asked.<p>

"You don't have to call him that," Tenten laughed. "He'd probably prefer it if you don't."

"Oh, my apologies," the man said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, we've been on the same team since we were around twelve," Tenten continued, looking at the sky nostalgically. "We graduated from the ninja academy together, I've known him most of my life."

"You two are close?"

"You could say that," she chuckled before whispering, "truth be told, I think I'm one of the few people he can tolerate being around, without getting irritated."

Ryuunosuke laughed. "I see why you'd work well together, they say opposites attract."

"Actually we're not really all that opposite," she replied, looking up deep in thought, as well as checking to make sure Neji didn't miss anything with his blind spot. "He may be quiet, and I may be more outgoing and friendly, but our beliefs are fairly similar, quite frankly I don't think there's more than maybe one or two things we disagree on."

"How unusual," the client commented.

"Maybe, but it can come in handy, especially on missions like these, we don't have to order each other the next move, a simple glare is all that is needed. It's like our secret language."

Before Ryuunosuke could comment, Neji stopped, holding his handout. Running on pure instinct and reflects, Tenten grabbed several kunai and shuriken hidden on her person. "There's a village up ahead, we'd waste time going around it, tread carefully," he ordered, his teammate nodding.

"Why do we need to be careful?" Ryuunosuke asked, as Tenten's faced turned grim. She knew what he would say.

"The village has been massacred," he said, continuing to walk forward.

"There's a chance its murders are still occupying it, we have an obligation to make sure that this does not go unnoticed," Tenten explained, shortening the distance between her and her client. "I apologize in advance for anything you may seen, however we must report everything we can back to the villages."

"I'm a doctor, I've seen plenty a gruesome thing, I doubt I'll be phased much," Ryuunosuke retorted.

"You may be surprised," was all the young Kunoichi said, as they made their way forward.

The small village was in shambles. The walkway was practically a pool of blood, bodies lined the street, what was worse, the silence. How could it be so silent in a village? Not even an animal made a noise, as if paying their respects to the fallen souls.

"See anything, Neji?" Tenten asked, her eyes carefully darting around to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"The only trace of the murders is the bodies on the ground, they've moved on," he replied, Ryuunosuke shuddered.

"My god, this is horrible," the older man gasped. "How could anyone do such a thing?"

"I warned you, things can be pretty gruesome," Tenten replied, her tone lacking any emotion.

"We need to keep going, there's still a chance we'll run into whoever did this," Neji ordered, quickening his pace slightly.

They continued moving, silence engulfing them. The idea of the ones responsible for the killing of the small village being just ahead of them, kept them on their guard. They were not going to let anyone take them down.

Neji warned his companions of another village ahead of them, however this one, was too far away to see if it was still occupied. Yet, the two Shinobi felt a disturbance in the air.

"Neji, maybe we should keep Ryuunosuke-san somewhere safe, so we can make sure the village won't endanger him," the brown eyed girl suggested.

"I'll be perfectly fine, if needed, I can take care of myself," Ryuunosuke retorted.

"You were the one who wanted two ninja to escort you," Neji snapped, monotone coating his voice.

"Why you-"

"Okay, listen, how about we find a cabin of some sort on the way to the village, if Neji sees anything suspicious then we'll have you hide in the cabin and we can check it out. Once the coast is clear, we'll continue," Tenten offered. "How does that sound? Keep in mind, we want to make sure that you get to Amegakure unscathed."

Ryuunosuke let out a sigh. "How can I argue with that logic?" he replied, smiling at the girl. "Or that pretty face."

Something inside Neji stirred with the way Ryuunosuke had said that. Now, why was he bothered by that anyway? Maybe it was because they were on a mission, and everyone's life was at stake. Or maybe because it wasn't the time or place for the older client to be flirting with the underage Kunoichi. Maybe something like that.

Continuing their journey, Neji stopped short once again. "Do you feel that, too, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Hn," he replied.

"What do you see with those eyes, wise one?" Ryuunosuke asked, probably getting cranky from the five hour walk.

"The village is completely empty, not a single living or dead person that I can see," Neji replied, giving a concerning look to his teammate.

"Let's find a cabin then," Tenten suggested again. "I have a bad feeling about that village. Ryuunosuke-san, you should wait in he cabin until we get back."

"And what if the murders come for me?" the client snapped.

"Don't worry about that, there's an abandoned cabin not too far ahead, no one's touched it in years," Neji said, walking forward once more.

Once they reached the cabin, Ryuunosuke continued his reluctance to staying there.

"I doubt they'll leave me alone!" the man argued. "As long as you guys aren't near me, there's a chance they'll kill me."

"You argued that you could take care of yourself," Tenten snapped, crossing her arms before sighing. "Just hang out in here for a little bit, we'll come back, I promise."

"Like I believe that, what if you both die, what then? Just because you put me in here doesn't mean I'll stay!"

"We're sorry," Neji replied, slamming the door shut. He turned to his teammate. "Tenten."

"Right," she complied, placing a seal on the door.

"What did you do! Why can't I get out!" the man shouted from behind the door.

"Forgive us, but you can't get out and no one but us can get in," Tenten explained. "We'll come back soon, try not to attract any attention."

"How is this going to help!"

"Because if there are any ninja out there, their target will be us and not you," Neji replied. "Whether you believe us or not, we're doing you a favor."

With that, the two left for the abandoned village.

* * *

><p>"It's so quiet," Tenten commented, as they made their way through the town. "No source of life, and no evidence of a mass murder. It's so strange."<p>

"It is, I can't even see anyone with my Byakugan," Neji replied, scanning the area. "Wait." He walked over to a bush. "You can come out, we won't hurt you."

"Go away!" a child's voice ordered, as Tenten walked over, pushing passed the branches revealing a little boy and a little girl.

"Shh, we're Shinobi from Konoha, are you members of this village?" she asked, in a sweet, calm voice.

The boy was the only on to reply. "Why should we tell you! We don't know you!" he shouted, keeping his arm around the little girl who appeared to be in shock.

Suddenly there was a shift in the air. Tenten turned around throwing several kunai towards a group of bushes. Neji took a protective stance in front of the children.

"Hmm…very sharp, you aren't bad for someone from Konoha," a voice chuckled in the distance.

"Were you the ones who murdered the villagers from this and the other village?" Tenten asked, pulling out more kunai.

"Maybe, all depends on why you wanna know," another voice replied.

Tenten sighed. "Really? Isn't that obvious?" She threw the kunai forcing three Shinobi to jump out into the open.

"For that, we're going to dispose of you first," another man threatened, charging at them.

"Just you try," Neji said beneath his breath, trying to use gentle fist.

Neji was able to keep the three men occupied long enough for Tenten to turn to the children. "You two, get out of here, get somewhere safe, we'll come find you once we're done," she ordered, charging at one of the men who was targeting the children.

Kicks, punches, dodges, blocks, kunai, shuriken, swords, were everywhere. Evenly matched, not a scratch on either side, the only problem was the fact that the children wouldn't move!

The little boy pulled on the girl's arm. "Mika! Get up! We have to go!" he cried, but the girl wouldn't budge.

"What better way to catch a woman off guard? You can't resist children, can you?" the man, Tenten was fighting said, signaling one of the men Neji was fight to attack the children.

"Shit!" Tenten cursed, seeing the kunai fly through the air towards the children.

"Mika!" the boy cried, trying to cover her.

The Kunoichi dashed to protect the children, as her teammate could only fight to keep the others from attacking. The same sound was heard six times, cold metal hitting hot flesh, blood spewing. "N-nani?" the boy looked behind to have a drop of blood land on his face.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted, turning to see his teammate with six kunai shoved in her back.

* * *

><p><strong>so here's the first chapter i'll try to have the next one out next weekend plz review and thx for giving me the idea xxxxUnKNoUnxxxx<strong>


	2. Operation

Blood covered the back of her white shirt, but she made sure that she covered the children. If anyone was going to try to harm the innocent, they would have to go through her. "D-daijobu desuka?" she asked the boy who had turned to her.

"Why? Why did you?" he stuttered, as she smiled.

She heard her name being called, in one swift movement she lifted the two children into her arms and turned around. "Neji! I'm fine, I'm going to get these guys out of here!" she called, sprinting off towards the cabin their client was occupying.

"She's strong, she didn't even hesitate to use her body as a shield," the man Neji was fighting commented. "Noburu! Don't let her get away!"

"I don't think so," Neji retorted, using his body to block the way his teammate had gone. "You're not going any further."

"Pfft, really? Three against one? This is too easy," the man who was called Noburu laughed.

* * *

><p>"Miss, what's going on?" the little girl asked, finally broken from her trance.<p>

"Mika! You're awake!" the boy cheered.

"I'll explain later," Tenten replied, seeing the cabin the distance. "Please, don't leave the cabin, it's not safe."

"Who are you anyway?" the boy asked, as Tenten put the two down by the cabin.

"My name is Tenten," she replied, ripping the seal off the door, and began to bang on it. "Ryuunosuke-san! Open up!"

"You come to tell me the coast is clear? It's about time!" he shouted, opening the door, seeing the blood dripping from her lip. "What happened!"

"No time to explain," she said, rushing the children inside. "I need you to look after these two, I need to help Neji!"

Ryuunosuke grabbed Tenten's arm as she tried to rush out. "You're not going anywhere, those kunai have poison in them," he argued.

"I'll be fine! Let go!" she snapped, breaking free from his grasp. "He needs my help!"

"That girl's an idiot," the client said under his breath, then turned to the children. "So, what happened to you?"

* * *

><p>Three against one certainly was not the best thing for any battle, even if one side had the Hyuga Prodigy. Simply too many ninja to one side, however that does not mean the Hyuga couldn't handle it. It just means it would have been easier had he been a long range fighter.<p>

"Neji! Get out of the way!" a feminine voice called.

Recognizing the voice of his teammate, Neji jumped out of the way obediently. A rain of glittering metal shot down at their opponents grunts and curses could be heard. Looking up he watched his teammate jump down next to him, opened scroll in hand. "Tenten, the kunai," he started, but she replied before he finished.

"They're in pretty deep, if I took them out I'd lose too much blood to fight," she said, opening the scroll further. "Don't hold back."

"Hn."

"Damn, she's a mid-ranged fighter," one man grunted, pulling out a kunai from his shoulder.

"She has the kunai in her back, the poison will take it's affect soon enough, just hold out a little more," another one of them replied.

"The boy can't defeat us while defending her, it's our win," the last one added.

"Tenten," Neji said, his teammate only nodded.

"Hai, I heard them," she said, feeling her mind attempt to slip from reality. "We need to finish this quick, stand back."

She threw her scroll into the air, sending chakra through the ink on the page, despite the toll it was taking on her swimming head. Another rain of metal came down, this time bigger and less room to dodge. Blood began to splatter and Tenten's head began to swim, she wouldn't last much longer, poison kunai or not.

The other side was not doing much better, if they stayed much longer Neji would defeat them in a single move. "Retreat!" one of them yelled, as they ran away.

"Oh no you don't!" Tenten shouted, trying to move forward only to land on her knees with a pulsing headache.

"Tenten!" Neji exclaimed rushing over to her.

"I'm fine, Neji, we need to get them, gah!" She attempted to get back up only to receive a shooting pain behind her eyes.

"Tenten, you're in no shape, and they are not part of our mission," he chided, seeing her face pale three or four shades lighter.

"But Neji, ow," she whined, feeling her vision blur.

"This is not good," he said, putting her on his back.

She groaned as he ran toward the cabin, trying to keep her talking. "Tenten, stay awake, don't fall asleep," he continued to tell her.

"But Neji," she replied, her mind wanting to wander off somewhere else, away from any allusions that the poison might give her.

Arriving at the cabin, Neji practically broke the door down. "Ryuunosuke-san! Open up!" he shouted, as he client opened the door.

"My god, she's gotten worse," he commented, ushering them inside. "I need to treat her right away."

Neji brought the girl into the back room, in Ryuunosuke's care. He reluctantly walked back to the room with the children and sat down turning on a lantern. Waiting.

"Wha-what happened to her?" the little girl, Mika asked.

"She got hurt protecting us," the little boy replied, giving Mika cold eyes. "Because you wouldn't move!"

"I don't remember anything!" Mika cried, feeling tear come up.

"She told us to get out of there and you wouldn't get up," the boy added.

"She did?" Mika replied, beginning to allow the tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Fighting will do you no good," Neji interjected. "She would've done it whether you moved or not. Those men were planning on harming you to get to her, it's not your fault."

"Humph," the boy retorted, hugging his knees and looking at the wall.

* * *

><p>In the back room, Tenten lay on her stomach with Ryuunosuke behind her readying himself for the little operation. "I don't have any pain killers, so I apologize in advance," he said, cleaning his instruments with alcohol before he began.<p>

"I'm a Kunoichi, I can handle it," she replied, her breathing slightly ragged.

"I still apologize, first we need to get the kunai out," he said, more to himself than to her.

Pulling out the first kunai, Tenten gave a small cry of pain, attempting to bight her lip to stop it. It was far more painful than she expected, maybe the poison was messing with her mind. She barely heard the mumbling of "I'm sorry" from her doctor as he continued to pull out the kunai.

She felt cold suddenly, he must've cut her shirt open. The cold air was no friend to her as she felt a burning presence of a knife in her back, the air providing no relief. She had no control over herself from then on, even biting her lip wasn't helping, she couldn't hold back the cries of pain or the tears of agony, she let them out, she couldn't remember much after that. Just pain, she couldn't remember she was still crying, maybe she was screaming in her unconscious state.

* * *

><p>In the other room, everyone was cringing at the sound of Tenten's cries, even Neji. Correction, especially Neji. It was times like these where he wished he was a medical ninja, wait. Why was he thinking like that all of a sudden? Tenten is a ninja, she is used to the pain and injuries. Why was he so worried now? <em>Damn, what's going on with me?<em> He thought, closing his eyes once more and winced as he hear his comrade scream.

He needed to get his mind off of the current situation, or well what was happening in the next room. "What happened to you two?" he asked, causing the kids to jump a little, Mika had tears rolling down her face.

"Why should we tell you?" the boy retorted, turning his face away.

"Shun, tell him, they could help us," Mika sniffled, and turned to Neji. "I'm Sasaki Mika, and that's my brother, Sasaki Shun."

"Mika! Don't tell him my name!" the boy huffed.

"I'm Hyuga Neji, my teammate is Tenten and the doctor working on her is our client Ryuunosuke," Neji replied, hearing his friend's screaming cease.

Ryuunosuke came into the room. "I'm sorry to ask this, but I need help bandaging her, Mika could you give me a hand?" he asked, the girl complied, and left the room.

"How old are you and your sister, Shun?" Neji asked, hoping to get some sort of response from the stoic boy.

"None of your business," he replied.

"I'm going to guess that you're about eight and your sister is about five or six, am I right?"

"No! I'm not that old!" he retorted, regretting that he said that.

"Then tell me how old you are."

"I'm seven," he said reluctantly. "Mika is four."

"I see, what happened today? The village we were in, did you live there?" Neji asked, finally getting somewhere.

"I won't say any more," was his response, as he hugged his knees.

"Shun, you care about Mika don't you?" This got the boy's attention. He nodded. "Tenten has an older brother, as well, I know he cares deeply for her. If anything had happened like what you went through I'm fairly certain he would keep it to himself like you, but then he'd think about the girl that protected him and his sister, her being treated for poison and screaming because there are no pain killers. He'd probably think of how her brother might feel if he were there, and think if his sister were in that position. Do you think he'd continue to hide the events?"

His words had shocked and terrified the boy, probably what he needed. Tears rolled down Shun's face.

"I'll ask again, what happened and was that your village?" Neji asked, folding his arms once the boy had let some of his pent up emotion free.

"We were in the village, Okaa-san was making lunch, and I was playing with Mika. We heard a scream, I told her to run into the bushes and wait for me," Shun explained, closing his eyes as if reliving the time. "The house was empty, I heard screams from the neighbors but after that was silence. We have a cellar that can be opened in the kitchen, I looked down to see my mother still, she had a pool of red around her. I heard a gasp and turned around. Mika was behind me. Before she could start crying I grabbed her hand and ran. That was when you found us."

"Do all the homes have a cellar?"

Shun nodded as his sister came back into the room, Ryuunosuke behind her. "How is she?" Neji asked, Ryuunosuke sighed.

"You can see her if that's what you mean," he said, the operation starting to take a toll on him. "I need to tell you something anyway."

Neji nodded and walked into the room with Ryuunosuke and a sleeping Tenten. She was lying on her stomach bandages covering her torso and ending above her navel, blood already starting to seep through, her hair was down and strewn across the ground behind her head that face the left side of her body. Sweat hung on her forehead and her breathing was ragged.

Despite the condition she was in, Neji couldn't help remember the first time he saw with her hair down. Actually, it was the only time she had her hair down in front of him. It was around three or four years ago, when he came back to the village in critical condition after the failed Sasuke Retrieval Mission. He liked her with her hair down, it showed almost a softer side of her, that she was like other girls and had a feminine side.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to his client. "What did you want to tell me?" he asked, as Ryuunosuke sighed and leaned against the wall.

"There are some…" he paused trying to find the right word to use, "complications with the operation."

Neji's eyes widened. "Complications?"

"Things didn't go so well…"

* * *

><p><strong>2nd chap! i'll upload the next one next saturday maybe sunday reviews are always appreciated :)<strong>


	3. Complications

**part 3 gomen nasai if it's sucky but i got stuck with this one enjoy anyway next chap should be up within the next couple of weeks**** :)**

* * *

><p>"Things didn't go so well…" the older man's voice trailed off.<p>

"What happened?" the Hyuga boy asked, despite his cold demeanor his heart was racing, threatening to burst out of his chest.

"Whether you were aware or not, those kunai had been poisoned," he replied, taking a sigh.

"Hai, I knew that."

"But there's more," Ryuunosuke continued, grabbing one of the kunai he had taken out of Tenten's back. "Not only was it laced with poison, but there is a compartment within the kunai, that releases the poison once it makes contact with flesh. She was well aware of this, I'm sure, I wanted to operate on her the moment she brought those children here, but she refused."

He breathed a long, slow, mindful sigh. "She really wanted to help you, and was willing to risk her chance of survival for yours." He paused again then continued. "You heard the amount of pain she was in right?"

Neji shuddered slightly, still hearing her screams echo in his mind. "Hai, it was hard not to hear it," he replied, watching his client stare at his patient.

"I believe the poison made her more susceptible to pain, she lost consciousness before I was done pulling out the kunai, in a normal situation with or without painkillers I doubt she would have screamed so much. Am I right?"

Neji thought for a moment. "She's known as the Weapon's Master."

"I thought so, anyway, unfortunately I was unable to remove all the poison, because of how long she had the kunai in her. Not only that, but I have no means in creating an antidote, if I were to just take the poison out by means of blood, she'd bleed to death."

"I see, so what's her condition right now?"

"I had to drain some of her blood, in hope of removing some of the poison, I had an antidote for pretty common poisons, such as poisonous berries. It should at least dull the effects," Ryuunosuke finished with a sigh. "However, if we don't get her to a hospital soon, there is a high possibility that she'll die."

"So, our only choice is to go back to Konoha or try to get to Amegakure by nightfall tomorrow," Neji said, sitting next to his teammate, pulling her blanket up to her neck. "We'll stay here for the night, tomorrow we'll plan out our next move, we have those children to worry about as well. Find some blankets, they're going to be cold."

"Right, I take it you're going to stay in here for the night?" Ryuunosuke replied, heading for the door.

"Hn," was the boy's reply, his client sighed.

"Yeesh, had I known, I wouldn't have tried earlier," he mumbled, Neji looked at him confusedly. "Never mind."

The children fell asleep without hesitation. With the day they had, no wonder they were exhausted. Ryuunosuke tried to stay awake, fearing that Tenten's condition may worsen, but fell asleep not even an hour after the children. That only left Neji, sitting next to his comrade, with a lamp and a bucket of cool water, which Ryuunosuke gave him in case Tenten developed a fever.

His attempts to stay awake were futile, even when she was starting to develop a fever, he could not keep himself awake. He had reached his limit and fell asleep at around midnight.

* * *

><p>Six hours later, Neji awoke to scratching against the cabin door. He got up quietly, only to realize two things. One Ryuunosuke had woken up as when. Two he had been holding his teammates hand while they slept. Seemingly unfazed, the stoic Neji stood up and went to the door, monotone expression and all.<p>

"What the-" he said, for possibly one of the few times he had truly been surprised.

* * *

><p>She awoke to a pounding headache and burning back. Even though her head was swimming, the brunette attempted to sit up. Propping herself on her elbows, she attempted to turn over, much to the disagreement of her head. Losing her balance, she grabbed her head and tried to steady herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning, her vision was blurred for only a moment before she saw who it was.<p>

"Neji?" she groaned, turning more, only to gain a shockwave of pain.

"You shouldn't be moving," he responded, helping her to lie down on her back.

"Ow," she winced, trying to sit back up.

"Your head's just going to hurt more," Neji said, pushing her back down lightly.

"You're not the one who had six kunai shoved in their back," she retorted, her mind still a little clouded.

"That's true, speaking of which, keeping those kunai in your back that long wasn't your smartest idea."

"I would have bled to death had I taken them out and fought."

"Either way, even with the treatment, you're not in the best shape," Neji scolded, placing his hand on her forehead. "And with a fever like that, we should get you back to the village."

"No!" she nearly screamed, sitting up, instantly regretting it, Neji merely pushed her back down slowly.

"If you keep sitting up and don't rest, you might not make it anywhere," he said coldly, wetting a piece of cloth and placing it on Tenten's head.

"Neji, I can make it to the Village on my own, leave me behind," she said softly.

"I was planning on bringing all of us back, it's too dangerous for you to be traveling on your own. Besides those ninja could go after you," Neji chided.

"But it will be considered a failed mission," she said in a small voice.

Neji may have appeared unfazed, but he was taken aback. "We've failed missions before, this one's no different."

"But now we're not Genin, I just don't want your record to be tarnished because of me," Tenten replied, her voice quiet.

Neji sighed. "You're hell-bent on finishing this mission, aren't you."

Tenten's face did not soften, it was as determined as ever. "Hai."

"Well, we still need to get you to a hospital and a full poison treatment, good thing Sakura and Kakashi are going to be in Amegakure," Neji replied, a slight smile on his face as Tenten's softened with surprise and shock.

"You weren't planning on telling me this earlier?" she scolded, he smirked.

"I figured that we'd end up going to plan B once Pakkun came here earlier," Neji said, Tenten let out a chuckle.

"I guess Tsunade told them that we were on this mission, am I right?"

"When I woke up this morning, Pakkun was at the cabin door," Neji explained, crossing his arms. "He told me that Sakura was summoned to Amegakure to help with poison remedies, Kakashi was recommended to go with her. They left early this morning and should be reaching the village by tonight. If we leave soon, we may be able to meet them there tonight."

"You really thought this one through," Tenten laughed a little, then looked at her partner. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

She sat up, Neji once again pushing her down, "We'll leave in an hour I want your fever to come down a little." He noted her skin a few shades paler and her cheeks flushed a light pink color.

Tenten huffed, crossing her arms, Neji smiled a little, not enough to allow her to notice but enough to surprise himself. "Get some rest, I'm going to explain the plan to the others," he ordered, pulling the blanket up to cover her bandaged torso before getting up to leave.

Once he left, Tenten's cheeks flushed a little more. _Did he just smile?_ she thought, physically shaking her head of the idea.

_ That's not possible. Neji never smiles._

* * *

><p>Neji walked into the other room and explained the new plan to Ryuunosuke and the children. "What's going to happen to me and Mika!" Shun nearly yelled.<p>

"Calm down, Shun," Mika pleaded, touching his shoulder, her brother looked at her. "We'll be fine."

"She's right," Neji added, crossing his arms. "Once we get to Amegakure, we'll figure out what to do with you."

"If we leave in an hour, what's the chance we'd make it there tonight?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"If we take no breaks and try to move quickly we may make it there a few hours after sundown," Neji answered.

"How is Tenten-san?" Mika asked.

Neji and Ryuunosuke looked at each other, they knew Tenten was in bad shape, but worrying the girl would just make things more complicated. "She'll be fine," Ryuunosuke smiled, hoping to fool the girl.

Truth was, Tenten was possibly in even worse shape than Neji was after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. It would be a miracle if the group could manage to get to Amegakure by the next morning let alone that night.

"Tell her I hope she feels better," Mika added, curling her knees to her chest.

"Knowing her, she'd rather know that you were alright," Neji smirked. "She could care less if she gets better as long as everyone else is fine."

"Oh."

"But she'll appreciate the gesture," Neji added.

"What about those men from yesterday?" Shun asked. "You think they aren't out there?"

"Neji-san isn't going to let them hurt you, we'll be safe," Ryuunosuke tried to sooth the boy.

"I have a bad feeling," Shun grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Shun-kun," Mika said under her breath.

A small knock was heard from the room next to the group. Everyone turned to see Tenten there, her hair tied up in the normal twin buns, her giant scroll strapped to her back, making her slightly off balance, leaning against the wall. "Are we ready to go?" she asked, trying not to pant.

Neji stood up, noticing her flushed cheeks, placed his hand on her head. "Tenten, your fever is worse, you need to rest," he chided, trying to lightly push her back into the room.

"If we stay cooped up in here, we'll never get to Amegakure, get the kids somewhere safe, or meet up with Sakura and Kakashi," she protested. "Besides," she smiled, looking around the room, "I'm not gonna get better if we stay here."

Neji sighed, "Fine, we're moving."

Tenten's smile only grew. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

><p>The group was on the move once again, Neji in the lead, his Byakugan activated. Tenten had Shun and Mika on either side of her, Ryuunosuke between the space of her and Neji. Tenten's shirt had been cut for the treatment, Ryuunosuke gave her his jacket just so she could cover up. She kept her head up, wishing nothing more than to not fall asleep while walking.<p>

Neji continued forward, as they all walked in silence, talking was just a waist of energy. Energy they could not afford to lose. They just needed to get to Amegakure within the next twelve hours without any problems and then they were home free.

If only they realized that fate and destiny still had a role to play in Neji's life.


	4. Thoughts

The sun had finally begun to set, meaning they had traveled for ten hours straight, if they could keep moving for just another few hours, they'd be home free with Kakashi waiting at the entrance. The only sound to be heard was the slight panting of the children and even a little from the Weapon's Mistress herself. Their feet were blistered, they felt no pain, it had numbed away hours ago.

Seeing as the Village was just a couple of hours away now, everyone knew it, they were relieved. The silent travel would soon be over, Tenten would be able to recover, and something will be done about Mika and Shun. They would probably be sent to an orphanage, Amegakure has had rumors of surprisingly good orphanages. Tenten was doubtful of this though, and even though she was injured she worried about how those two would make out over there, they had witnessed their dead mother in their cellar. It wasn't as though that image was just going to go away. It would haunt them for years.

Amidst her thoughts, the Weapon's Mistress barely noticed her vision start to blur, when she did it was too late. _No, not now! _she thought, feeling herself stumble. "Damn it."

"Tenten-san!" Mika exclaimed, as she watch her protector fall.

Neji and Ryuunosuke turned around, seeing the girl collapse. The Hyuga boy, almost like a reflex, ran to catch her. She was limp in his arms. "This isn't good, the poison might be spreading," Ryuunosuke commented, taking her pulse. "Is there a shack or cabin anywhere?"

Activating his Byakugan, Neji scanned the area. "There is, just a couple hundred yards away," Neji answered, scooping his teammate up. "We need to hurry."

Ryuunosuke picked up the children and ran with his escort, until they reached a one room shack.

"I'm sorry, I want to respect her privacy," Ryuunosuke apologized. "Wait out here, I'll be done in a moment, Mika I may need your help again."

"Okay," Mika replied, walking inside leaving Shun and Neji outside.

Thankfully, there was no screaming, to which Neji breathed a sigh of relief. "Will she make it?" Shun asked in a weak voice.

Neji looked at him in surprise, he was hugging his knees, probably thinking about what the Hyuga said to him before, about what if Mika were in her position. Neji never really thought about the chance of her not making it, he pushed that out of his mind and focused on bringing Tenten to Amegakure to be treated. Now that he thought about it, the chances of her survival were growing smaller and smaller. If Tenten was in no shape to move the next morning, they'd be stuck, hopefully Kakashi would come looking for them.

He snapped himself from his thoughts and softened his glance at the boy. "Tenten is one of the strongest Kunoichi from Konoha, she isn't one to allow something like this to get her," he replied.

"But we walked so far, it must have weakened her. Will we still make it to the village tonight?"

"Not tonight, most likely tomorrow morning."

"I hope those men don't come after us again," Shun finished, as Ryuunosuke appeared in the doorway.

"Shun, will you watch your sister and Tenten for a moment? I need to have a word with Neji," he said, patting the boy on the head as he entered the shack.

"What's the diagnosis?" Neji asked, as his client leant against a tree.

"Her wounds reopened," he started with a sigh. "I couldn't attempt any operation fearing she'd lose too much blood, and in the end it would be just pointless. Her fever's gone up as well, she's in no condition to move, yet if we don't get her treated…I'm sure you don't need me to finish that one."

Neji let out a sigh, things were as he knew they would be and as he had feared. What was he to do now? They'd have stay the night, but what if Tenten still couldn't travel? His thoughts were interrupted by his client.

"-the kids out here for you…" Ryuunosuke finished, Neji gave him a slightly confused face.

"I'm sorry, say that again, I didn't hear you," he apologized.

"I said, if you want you could tell her how you feel, I could keep the kids out here for you," he repeated, if anyone had known Neji like his family or Tenten, they would have noticed a slight blush that went away as fast as it came.

"Excuse me?"

"Great, the denial stage," Ryuunosuke sighed, walking back to the door. "You should tell her, in case she doesn't make it."

The older man went inside leaving a very confused Hyuga Prodigy outside, before he, too, walked inside.

Inside, Tenten was in a very similar position to the night before when they stayed in the cabin. Neji even fixed Tenten's blanket so that it was up to her neck. The children were asleep immediately, and the two older men weren't too far behind.

The next morning Tenten woke up with her head swimming through a fog. It was so bad she couldn't even attempt to move. She gathered up the courage to open her eyes, noticing it was sunrise, as well as the fact she was the only one awake.

She made a move to clutch her head with her hand, only to realize that it was caught in a gentle but firm grip. Looking over, she could see Neji asleep, grasping her hand. On any normal day, she may have blushed, and may have done that, but her fever already made her face red, no one could tell the difference.

She was actually grateful for the distraction she awoke to, it took her mind off of her pounding headache. Deep breaths were made in a vain attempt to fall asleep again. When all else failed, she just prayed to Kami above that someone would wake up soon. As she stared up at the ceiling she managed not to fall asleep but to fall half asleep. Just in time for Neji to wake up.

He awoke, finding himself, once again holding his teammates hand. Thankfully (to his knowledge) she was still asleep. It had to be around 7 in the morning, once everyone was awake they would have to move out.

Everyone was awake now, however before they could move on an argument was commencing. "I'm telling you, if she travels now it could be the end of her!" Ryuunosuke argued.

"If she doesn't get there soon it will be the end of her," Neji coldly shot back.

"Just send your medic friend over here, it will be much safer!"

"It isn't that simple, we would need away to contact Sakura, by the time we do that and she gets here, we could be at the village."

"ENOUGH!" Tenten shouted, the two looked at her, her skin had paled so much within the last couple of days. "I understand the risks of both plans, however, what I'm more concerned with is getting Ryuunosuke-san to Amegakure safely, as well as finding a home for Mika and Shun."

"But your health-" Ryuunosuke tried to retort.

"Will get worse whether I sit here and wait for Sakura or I travel. And if I were to become selfish, I would have to say I would much prefer to be treated in a hospital where all the materials are there," Tenten smiled, fixing her hair back into the twin buns. "we'd kill several birds with one stone if we travel, and I'm aiming for that."

"It's settled then!" Mika cheered, as everyone looked at her. "Her plan sounds the best!"

Before either of the men could object, Tenten slowly stood up. "I don't want to hear a word of objection from either of you, we're leaving, now," she ordered, as everyone complied.

They traveled in silence once more, in the same order, everyone's guard up, even the children. No one was to expect the next move fate had made.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted, turning, but it was too late. A kunai flew through the air and sliced across Tenten's side.

With a small cry, Tenten pulled out a couple kunai that she hit somewhere. "I'm fine!" she shouted.

"Who would've thought she'd last this long?" a familiar voice laughed as two men jumped out from the bushes.

"Damn!" Tenten cursed recognizing them.

"You'll pay for killing Noburu, you little bitch!" one yelled, before charging.

* * *

><p><strong>GOMEN NASAI! i kno its been forever since i updated this one and i apologize for it being crappy but i've been sick i got school my mom won't let me on the computer and a bunch of other crap ugh! but anyway i'd like to make a shout out to all of you who reviewed i appreciate it! thank you to izzybell17, xxxxUnKNoUnxxxx, ilovefanficXD, Dokuritsu17, and DarkAnonymous324<strong> **probably wouldn't have gone this far without you lol!**

**also i have a poll on my profile plz take it i would love to hear what you guys think arigato**


	5. Attack

**5 chap! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You'll pay for killing Noburu, bitch!" I voice growled, amused at his opponents' surprise and distress.<p>

Neji was calculating the odds of this match. They weren't good, no matter how you tried to put it. Ryuunosuke and the children weren't ninja and had very little fighting experience. Tenten was poisoned, and though she was standing, her body swayed. If she were to get hit with another poisoned kunai, it would be the end of her. As for himself, after the last couple of days, the likelihood of him defeating all of them and running to Amegakure with Tenten was almost too far out of reach. He had to try.

"Rising Twin Dragons!" Tenten shouted, as two scrolls went up into the air.

_What the hell does she think she's doing? _Neji wondered, fending off one man that dared to occupy him.

They were all after the weakest link. Tenten. Neji should have guessed, if she tried anything too reckless she was done for. What now?

The Kunoichi attempted to do her flips and throw various weapons with surprising accuracy. _Good to know_, she thought, _even when I'm delusional on poison, my aim isn't affected._

"Daichi!" one man called, as the man fighting Neji left him to attack Tenten.

"Ryuunosuke-san!" Neji called, tossing a kunai in the man's direction.

Without the Hyuga saying another word, the client understood. "On it!" he replied gathering the children.

On the other end of the battlefield, Tenten wasn't holding up as well as she had hoped. If there were one or two less opponents, she could make it out of this alive, but they just seemed to keep coming. Her weapons were all on the ground, several of them in the arms of few of her opponents. A flick of her strings could end it all. Well, until the one named Daichi pulled his own attack.

A scream was heard as Neji made his way over to the battle, Tenten was no where to be found. An explosion and cloud of smoke were. "Tenten!" Neji cried out, ready to run in until he saw something fly out of the cloud.

It was kunai against kunai, as Tenten and Daichi flew out. Her hair was once again out of the twins buns, and the coat Ryuunosuke had given her had burned off in the blast. Neji continued to fight off anyone who tried to stop him.

Tenten still fought, unstable on her feet, but still fighting all the way. She wasn't about to let this ruin the mission, and she wasn't about to die here. "It's a shame," Daichi said, as the kicked and parried.

"What is?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Such a beautiful woman like you has to go," he said, an evil look in his eyes as he looked her up and down.

"Asshole," Tenten muttered, trying to shove a kunai into his throat.

"I can help you, you know," he said, as Tenten stumbled a little. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I have an antidote."

It Tenten only a moment to know what to do. She threw her knee up, a little cliché but it was the most she could do. He grunted in pain. "Screw you," she said.

"You little bitch!" he screamed.

Tenten tried to get away, but she was caught. Daichi shoved four kunai into her back. She screamed in agony. "Tenten!" Neji shouted, unable to make it over to her.

She was done for.

"Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" a male voice sounded.

"Nani?" Neji said aloud, turning around to see what he hadn't expended, but hoped for nonetheless.

Twenty clones of Kakashi stood before them, one separating Tenten from Daichi. "Kakashi-sensei?" she questioned, her strength leaving her as she fell to the ground.

"I made it just in time," Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Neji! Tenten doesn't have much time, get her to Amegakure, now!"

"Hai!" Neji ran over to Tenten, removing the kunai before lifting her up bridal style.

"I don't think so!" another man shouted rushing toward them as a Kakashi clone stopped him.

"Go! I'll handle this!" Kakashi ordered as two more of his clones picked up Ryuunosuke and the children before running toward Amegakure.

Blood was pooling in his arms as they group reached the village. If Sakura didn't treat Tenten soon, Neji didn't even want to think about it. Luckily the hospital wasn't to far into the village and Sakura had the Medic Core out there waiting with a gurney.

* * *

><p>Neji sat in the waiting room as Tenten's surgery was commencing. His shirt covered with blood. <em>Her blood<em>. He reminded himself. He had refused to be checked for any injuries, feeling he needed to be waiting for her first. Why did he feel this way? He was his comrade. But that doesn't explain why he was so worried. If Hinata were in this position would he still feel this way? No, but why?

One Kakashi clone had poofed away, to alert the real Kakashi of Tenten's surgery. The other was standing there with Ryuunosuke who had a couple bandages on his arms and one on his face, but nothing serious. Kakashi turned his head to Neji's client. "Denial stage?" he offered, Ryuunosuke didn't even bother to turn his head.

"Denial stage," he replied with a sigh, his companion nodded, turning his head back into his book. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Those two," Ryuunoskue explained, as Kakashi smiled a little.

"Their families were fairly close," Kakashi started, softening his voice so Neji wouldn't hear. "When they were younger, Neji's father and Tenten's mother had a dream of a wedding between a white-eyed boy and a brown-eyed girl."

"I see."

"They tried to make it an arranged marriage, however they died before it could be finalized,," Kakashi continued. "They have no clue that it was even a thought."

"That explains absolutely nothing to me," Ryuunosuke said annoyed.

"Then let me finish," Kakashi said, smiling, his companion huffed but remained silent. "Neji is known to be a genius and a prodigy in his family, and in our village. He knows many things, except anything that has to do with love."

"Now that's an explanation."

"Don't be too hard on him, he's done enough of it to himself. He's slowly realizing it ," Kakashi said, going back into his book. "However, I'm sure she found out a long time ago."

"Really?" Ryuunosuke wondered as Sakura came out of the operating room.

As she wiped the sweat from her brow, other medical ninjas came out with Tenten on a gurney. "Take her to room F324," she said, they nodded and rushed Tenten away, barely allowing Neji to catch a glimpse of her.

"How is she, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, putting his book away.

"She'll be fine," she smiled.

"Good," Kakashi replied, poofing away.

"Sakura-san!" a medic exclaimed, running over.

"Ayumu-kun, nani?" Sakura replied, as he rushed over.

"We did a psyche evaluation of the children," he started, Sakura nodded for him to go on. "They seem to be mentally stable, the incident hasn't affected them too much, however it could just be the shock of it and hasn't really sunk in."

"Thank you, Ayumu, I'll see them in a moment," she replied, as he bowed and walked away. "And you Ryuunosuke-san, are you alright?"

"Hai, arigato," he replied, as she turned to Neji.

"Let me guess," she started, placing her hands on her hips. "You don't want to have yourself looked at until you see for sure your teammate is alright."

The Hyuga said nothing. No surprise there.

Sakura sighed. "Come on, I'll take you to her, but you're going to have get yourself treated soon."

"Hn." The usual reply, maybe he's in a better mood? Nah, he's too stoic to have a better mood.

They walked into Tenten's room, she was a sight to see. Her dark hair contrasting blatantly with her now pale skin, as it sprawled across her pillow. IV's filled with hydration liquid and blood in each arm. The heart monitor pricking her finger as she slept. She was so weak, but she was peaceful now.

"She'll be fine, however," Sakura started, as Neji walked over to her bed.

"However?" he replied.

"The poison used was created to eat away at the chakra system," Sakura continued, as Neji's face slightly dropped. "It's a good thing she got here when she did, otherwise not only would her chance of survival drop, but there would be no chance that she would be a ninja."

"Her chances now?" Neji unconsciously asked.

"Her chances right now are 3 out of 4, if she rests and doesn't train for a while, her chances would be 9 out of 10."

"Hn."

"I'll leave you alone, just get yourself checked out, _today_," Sakura said, leaving the room.

Neji sat in the chair next to Tenten's bed, holding her hand. Why was he? They were friends. That's all. That's all they could be. Right? He saw her stir and let her hand go.

"Mmm…Neji?" she mumbles, squinting against the bright hospital lights.

"You've got a lot of nerve," he said.

"That what I told you after your mission to get Sasuke," Tenten smiled as he smirked.

"It seemed appropriate."

"Neji, don't make me laugh," Tenten said, then her face turned serious. "Seriously, it hurts to laugh."

Of course it did, within the last few days her back and muscles had all been sliced by ten kunai. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was jabbed and sliced with about a dozen kunai, oh yeah, that's right I was," Tenten replied, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Your sarcasm's still intact, I think you'll make a full recovery," Neji commented smirking a little.

"How about you?" she asked, as Neji felt her forehead.

"Hn?"

"You haven't been treated yet, have you?" she inquired, raising a brow.

"You're fever has gone down."

"You're avoiding my question."

"I'm letting you answer it for me."

"I knew it, get out."

"Hn?"

"Go, go get yourself checked out. I'm not going anywhere," Tenten said with a sigh.

With a small sigh, the Hyuga prodigy stood up in order to leave the room. Trying to put up a fight with her would just end badly. "Don't overexert yourself," was his last request as he left.

"Will do."

There was no way he was returning to the village without her. Not when he realized one of the most important things of his life. The reason for his behavior on this mission could only be explained by one thing. He was in love with his teammate.

* * *

><p><strong>i only have one more chap in order to tie this up nicely simply because of a few unanswered questions<strong> **but i like how this went special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter thank you Dokuritsu17, DarkAnonymous324, and Ophiuchus Froggy26Fan plz review :)**


	6. The End?

**Before everyone decides to hunt me down plz read the author's note at the end of the chapter arigato**

* * *

><p>Tenten sat in her hospital room reading a mystery novel Sakura had given her in case she was bored. She had been in there about four days now, taking it easy as she didn't want her ability to be a ninja to be gone forever, the traces of poison nearly out of her body. It would only be a day or two until she could head home to the village and her protective brother. She really did miss Takashi, he was good at giving advice and knew how to push her buttons, like any other brother. He would be just as happy as she once she got home.<p>

Tenten's concentration was broken by a familiar pink haired medic and stoic teammate. "Hey Sakura, hey Neji, what's up?" Tenten greeted with a smile, that was when two small figures ran past Sakura and toward the bedridden girl.

"Tenten-san! Tenten-san!" the two exclaimed running to her side.

"Mika! Shun!" Tenten smiled, the color had finally returned to her face.

"Daijoubu desuka?" the little girl asked.

"Hai, I'm fine," she replied, patting the space on her bed before her, the children climbed up.

"Neji, may I have a word?" Sakura whispered, stepping outside the room.

"Hn." The Hyuga followed.

Once they were outside the room Sakura let it all out. "Tsunade-sama is _not _happy," she began, handing him a scroll. "You disobeyed strict orders to return three days ago. I understand that you don't want to leave Tenten here, but she can come back with me I should be done here by the time she is discharged."

"Hn."

"This is serious, Neji! You need to leave today otherwise Tsunade is going to have a cow!" Sakura urged, crossing her arms.

Angry Sakura = subject change. "What about those men we encountered?" Neji asked. Nice job, Neji.

The Kunoichi sighed. "Tsunade sent Ibiki over here to interrogate them, from what I've been told, yesterday he got the men to crack," she explained, leaning against the wall. "They admitted to the massacre of both villages, it was a supposed initiation to join a gang similar to the Akatsuki. Or that's what they claimed."

"Hn. And the children?"

"Nothing has officially been decided, however, from what they've been through and at their age, I'm not sure how well they'll fair in an orphanage," Sakura sighed again, feeling abd for the children.

"Well, I might have an idea, but you'll have to check with Tsunade," Neji gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Tenten-san, what is going to happen to us when you get out of here?" Shun asked, as Tenten messed with his purplish black hair.<p>

"I'm not too sure," she replied, then smiled. "Although, I'm sure you will both be fine."

Mika hugged her new hero. "Tenten-san, I don't want you to go," she pleaded, as Tenten stroked her hair.

"I'm not leaving yet," she said soothingly.

That was when Sakura, Neji, and another Medic came into the room. "Mika, Shun, it's time for lunch," the Medic said, motioning for the children to follow him.

"Kay, Akumu!" Mika replied, hugging Tenten one last time before climbing off the bed, her brother following her.

"Tenten, please convince your teammate to go back to the village," Sakura sighed, about to leave the room.

"Tsunade-sama isn't happy with you, is she?" Tenten asked, as her friend left the room.

"Hn."

"Just go, go back before Tsunade suspends you to only doing D rank missions," she ordered with a small smile.

How could he do that? He didn't want Tenten out of his sight. He was already confused as to his discovery, and the fact he nearly lost her, as a teammate and her life. How could he possibly leave her here? He'd much rather face the wrath of Tsunade than risk losing her.

Content with his decision, Neji sat in the chair next to her. He crossed his arms and looked at her. Tenten understood, they went out on this mission together, they needed to come home together.

"You're going back tomorrow, then," she sighed, slightly grinning at her friend.

The confused Hyuga looked at her.

"Not alone," she grinned.

"Are you sure? Will they let you out tomorrow?"

"Oh, they will," she replied, her grin becoming slightly evil.

Neji shook his head, smirking a little, as he got up to leave the room. His teammate giggled a little at his reaction.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakura unwillingly discharged Tenten from the hospital, and was currently scolding her at Amegakure's gate. "Tenten, you really should stay for another day," Sakura scolded, giving her friend a hug.<p>

"I know, I know, I'm just getting a little homesick," she lied. Tenten will never say this out loud, but when she told Neji to leave without her, she was praying inside that he wouldn't, she didn't want him out of her sight.

"Just, just get yourself check out at the hospital when you get there," Sakura ordered, crossing her arms. "And take your time getting there, don't strain yourselves, that means you, Neji."

"Hn," Neji started, then turned to Sakura. "Any word?"

"Huh?" she thought for a second. "Oh, that, she said she'd would have to talk to a few people, but she would let me know in a day or two."

"Thank you," Neji said, as the two turned to leave.

"Bye, Sakura!" Tenten called, as they left. She turned to her teammate. "What was that about?"

"Something Kakashi asked me work on," he lied, as they walked.

"So you're not gonna tell me?" Tenten guessed.

"Hn."

"I thought not," she sighed as they walked.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set, they were only a couple of hours away from the village, but I bet you can understand why Neji thought they need to stop for the night. "We should rest," he declared, setting his bag down.<p>

"Neji, we're only a couple of hours from the village," Tenten protested.

"And you're still recovering, if Sakura or Takashi find out that I let us go all the way back to the village without taking a rest, I think you can see how that will turn out," Neji retorted, gathering firewood.

Tenten sighed. "You have a point." She started to set up the beddings by the soon to be fire.

The steady glow and heat from the fire, soon lulled the Kunoichi to sleep, leaving Neji to contemplate his thoughts once again. What was he to do? What if she didn't like him back? Why would he even think about showing his feelings? He was Hyuga Neji, the stoic prodigy. He couldn't just tell her how he felt. Even if he were to, how would he even do it? So many questions, maybe he should turn to his old belief of fate and destiny once more, maybe that could help him on what his next move should be.

He looked over to his peaceful teammate, probably the only person in the world who could make weaponry graceful. Maybe letting fate take it's course wasn't such a bad idea, after all when it comes to emotions Neji's is an awkward turtle and we all know it. _If it took me this long to realize it, maybe she'll realize soon,_ he thought closing his eyes, resting for their journey back.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the two made it to the village to face the wrath of Tsunade. She sat at her desk in her office, staring at the two. After a few moments of silence, Tsunade sighed and leaned back. "As long as you two made it home okay," she said, turning to Tenten. "I want you to go and get yourself checked out by Shizune, she's working in the hospital today."<p>

"Hai," she replied, turning to leave.

"Neji, I need a word," Tsunade ordered, as Tenten left.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" he replied.

"About the matter you talked to Sakura about," she started, leaning forward folding her hands and placing her head on them. "I've made a few calls, you're request has been accepted."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama," Neji bowed, about to leave.

"Hold it." Neji stopped short.

"Why did you refuse my order to be here five days ago?" she questioned, a small smirk appearing on her face.

The Hyuga was silent.

"I thought so," she said, leaning back. "I was wondering when you'd realize it."

"I'll take my leave, arigato, Tsunade-sama," Neji said, about to leave.

"Tell her," was all she said as he left.

* * *

><p>"Takashi-Ni! I'm home!" Tenten called, after she returned from the hospital.<p>

Shizune said she would make a full recovery, just another week of rest and no training she'd be fine. Tenten walked into her kitchen, seeing Takashi there cutting up vegetables. "Finally! I thought you'd never make it home!" he called, turning to see her. Her face was still paler than usual. "The poison really had an effect on you."

"Tsunade told you, huh?" she asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, if Kakashi hadn't gotten there when he did-"

"I might not be here right now, I know, I got this spew when I was in the hospital."

"Then I guess you don't need the no training spew either, right?"

"Yup." There was silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say. It had been a rough week. "So how's Natsuki?"

"She's doing well," he replied.

"She took over all the wedding plans, didn't she?" Tenten smirked.

"That's right," he laughed, placing a plate of curry in from of his sister.

Hoshino Natsuki is Takashi's fiancée, they had gotten engaged about a month before, their wedding in just a couple of month, Takashi thought it best to let her call the shots.

"She wants you to go with her to choose a dress," Takashi said, happily.

"She wants me?" she asked, who would want Tenten to help choose a wedding dress? She could barely find a dress that looked good on herself.

"Well, she wants her maid of honor to help in some way," he laughed.

"You're lying," Tenten said simply.

"Ask her then."

Tenten sighed, she wasn't going to win this battle. "When does she want to go?"

"Tomorrow, she's taking you, her mother and her brother."

"Okay." She left it alone after that.

* * *

><p>A few more days had gone by and Tsunade had summoned Takashi and Tenten to her office on important business. The two made it there, Tenten wondering what was going on. "Tsunade-sama, they're here," Shizune said, showing the guests inside.<p>

"Thank you, Shizune," she replied.

"Tsunade-sama, what's going on? I can't go on missions, so why have you-" Tenten started, but was cut off.

"This has nothing to do with a new mission," Tsunade said, smiling. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

"I brought them, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said with a smile and two children ran past her once again.

"Tenten-san!" the exclaimed, running to her.

"Mika! Shun! What are you doing here?" Tenten asked, kneeing down to hug them.

"After what these two had been through, normal procedure would be to put them in an orphanage, but given the circumstances, I talked with Takashi and Natsuki. They agreed that you three could look after them. A much better alternative," Tsunade smiled.

"Really, Takashi?" Tenten looked at her brother who nodded and smiled.

"We already have a new member of the family, two more won't hurt," he teased.

"Yay!" Mika cried out, hugging Takashi's leg.

"It's a happy ending," Sakura sighed, smiling.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Shizune added.

* * *

><p>Outside Tsunade's office window, Neji sat listening to the activity. "Neither can, I," he said to Shizune's comment.<p>

"Neither can I."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i know i know, none of you are going to be too happy with this but if you think about how the one before this ended it makes sense not to mention i really just wanted this to be like a base story for all my other fanfics so now you know al the characters, if you want a different ending go read Last Christmas believe it or not it is a sequel to this thx everyone who reviewed and followed this thing it's is now finished and i gotta work on Last Christmas jaa nee! oh! and there is a poll on my page on what fanfic i should do next please vote :)  
><strong>


End file.
